(a) Technical Field
The present inventions relates to a foam-type oxidative permanent hair dye composition.
(b) Background Art
Hair dye products are classified into three types, temporary hair dye products, long lasting hair dye products, and permanent hair dye products according to the degree of fastness of a dye on hair.
A permanent hair dye product according to the present invention is an oxidative permanent hair dye product which includes a first composition that includes an oxidative dye and a second composition that includes an oxidant. The permanent hair dye product has been widely used due to its long lasting color compared to those of conventional hair dye products. The oxidative permanent hair dye product includes powders, liquids, gels, creams, etc.
As a hair dye product in its infancy, a powdered oxidative permanent hair dye product, includes a first composition that includes an oxidative dye and an aqueous polymer such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose and hydroxyethyl cellulose for improving viscosity, and a second composition that includes 3.0 to 12.0 wt % of an oxidant, in which the first composition and the second composition are mixed upon using. However, the powdered oxidative permanent hair dye product needs to be stirred for 5 to 20 minutes until the aqueous polymer in the form of powder is hydrated to have a viscosity suitable for a dyeing procedure.
A liquid oxidative permanent hair dye product includes a first composition and a second composition, both of which are in liquid forms, in which the first composition includes a dye and an aqueous polymer dissolved in water with a surfactant for increasing viscosity. Thus, there is no need to wait for use of the product as in the powdered hair dye products, and the mixture of the first and second compositions may be used immediately after mixing. However, the viscosity of the liquid oxidative permanent hair dye product is not sufficient so that the product can flow down when applied to short hair and contaminate skin or clothes.
A creamy oxidative permanent hair dye product, one of the recently developed oxidative permanent hair dye products, is an emulsion obtained by mixing a dye, a water phase such as an alkali agent and purified water, and an oil phase such as a higher alcohol and a fatty acid by using an emulsifier. The creamy hair dye product is efficiently applied to hair due to soft creamy property and does not flow down due to high viscosity, so that it is the most popular product.
However, since the creamy oxidative permanent hair dye product should be applied to hair by using a comb or brush, parts of hair to which the hair dye product is not applied are not dyed, and thus an elaborate skill is required. Particularly, it is very difficult for a user to apply the product to long hair at the back of the head or thick hair alone, it is difficult for unskilled helper to uniformly apply the product, and it takes a long time for about 5 to 20 minutes to apply the product to hair. In addition, the principle of dyeing hair by mixing the first and second compositions of the oxidative permanent hair dye product is that oxidation of the dye of the first composition occurs by oxygen generated by the oxidant of the second composition, and the oxidized dye colors hair. As the reaction time between the first composition and the second composition increases, the hair dye effect is improved. Thus, if the product is applied to hair for more than 5 minutes for elaborate application, the brightness of hair applied in the early stage is different from that of hair applied in the last stage so that hair cannot be uniformly dyed and the hair may be spotted. Further, long hair to which a hair dye product is applied cannot be fixed at the head but flows down due to the weight of a large amount of hair dye product, so as to contaminate clothes and surroundings. In order to prevent such contamination, the hair needs to be fixed by using tongs or hairpins while dyeing hair.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.